A driving support device for a vehicle using various sensors is developed worldwide. The driving support device can provide a function of automatic emergency braking (AEB) of applying automatic braking in an emergency or a function of adaptive cruise control (ACC) of automatically adjusting a speed according to a preceding vehicle. To provide the function of AEB or ACC, it is necessary to detect the preceding vehicle or an object such as an obstacle existing in front of an own vehicle.
As an object detecting device used for detecting the object, a device that operates three-dimensional coordinate position data in a three-dimensional coordinate system for each pixel of a distance image, on the basis of two-dimensional coordinate position data for each pixel of the distance image and distance data from a reference position for each pixel, and generates a three-dimensional distribution of pixels corresponding to a surface and a detection target object is known (for example, refer to PTL 1 described below).
In addition, a solid object detecting device that generates a grid map in which a three-dimensional distance data point group measured by a laser radar is accumulated, and determines a road surface and a solid object, is known (for example, refer to PTL 2 described below). The device divides three-dimensional distance information into solid object information to be three-dimensional information showing the solid object and plane information to be three-dimensional information showing a plane and extracts a grounding point position where the solid object contacts the plane, on the basis of the solid object information and plane information corresponding to a predetermined region around the solid object to which attention is paid. In addition, the device determines a search range of the solid object in an image, on the basis of the distance information and the grounding point position.